1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing lures and more specifically to a fishing lure that has the characteristics of an enhanced attracting tendencies.
2. Background Art
In the context of sport fishing, a lure is an object that is attached to the end of a fishing line. The lure is designed to resemble and move like a specimen of fish prey. Conventionally, many lures are equipped with one or more hooks with which to engage to fish when the fish attacks the lure. Typically, motion is imparted to lures by winding a line back on a reel, by sweeping, jiggling movements with an apparatus such as a fishing rod or by being pulled behind a moving boat (“trolling”). When used on a fishing rod and fishing reel, the lure is used by casting it. Then, it is continually cast out and sometimes retrieved. The act of retrieval makes the lure describe a movement that resembles “swimming”.
A spoon lure is an oblong, concave metal piece resembling a spoon. The spoon lure is mainly used to attract fish by reflecting light and by moving randomly. The spoon lure is conventionally an oblong, concave metal piece with a shiny chrome or paint finish, with one or more hooks on the end.
While the basic principle of design has stayed the same over the years, application and use has changed some. In its beginning, the (“traditional”) spoon was used to cast and retrieve. However, since trolling motors have become popular on fishing boats, a revised version of the traditional spoon was adopted: this type of lure resembled the casting spoon, but was often made with thinner material. Using a trolling motor on a boat, a fisherman can cover a wider body of water, thereby increasing his/her chances for a successful day. Using split shots, or other forms of weights, the fisherman can manage his fishing lures' depth, depending on the boat speed involved. With the ability to cover more area, the average fishermen could take their new spoon lures to any body of water, without full knowledge of the underwater geographical layout; which is key to catching some species of fish. The traditional casting spoon (heavier version) is primarily used by fishermen that already know the water and what lies beneath. A fishermen will anchor the boat 10 to 20 feet behind the area where they believe the fish are at. Then the spoon is cast PAST this point, and retrieved through the given strike zone.
Fishermen have found (though, not proven) that by using different color variations can help catch fish. Since then, multiple color options have been added to the traditional spoon lure, and different materials have been used to affect the color applied. When the spoon is silver plated, gold plated, or dyed; it gives the spoons' finish a much more vibrant or ‘brilliant’ look. Source: “http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spoon_lure”
Fishing lures have been described in the prior art. Among references revealed by a search conducted before filing this non-provisional application are the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,453,333; 4,712,325; 4,713,906; 4,735,012; 5,062,236; 5,065,541; 5,511,338; 5,857,283; 6,061,947; 6,363,651; 6,493,984; 6,857,220; Des. 287,991; Des. 328,633; Des. 399,293; and U.S. Pat. Pub. 2006/0191186.
The fishing lures identified in the search leave several problems unsolved. For example, it would be desirable for the fish to bite the hook rather than the spoon. Additionally, it would be desirable in many circumstances to lessen the amount of drag and wobble of the spoon, which may be an important factor in attracting fish. In some circumstances, the fish may be below the spoon, since spoons are designed to pass through the water with a hook facing upwardly to avoid entanglement with weeds. But the spoon should not intercede between a fish below and an attractor/hook above the arrangement.